Power To The Nerd With The Paperwork
by MihoAnsatsu
Summary: The last person Flinch wants hanging around when he's trying to do work is Katja. Unfortunately, she's the only other person about.


Jakson. John. The rest of those supposed ' big guns ' . They think they're being so original when they yell " NEEERRRD !" from the open doors, but any person with a brain could tell by the bored look on my face that I've heard it all before. How I'd love to stick a bullet into some of them...except I can't. Because they're out there and I'll be stuck in this darn HQ all day. _Again _. You know they still don't even let me go out for lunch ? I always have to hope one of the officers on duty remembers to bring some back- though with Katja, let's just say that I should expect to go hungry.

Speaking of Katja, she's stood by my desk right now. For no reason whatsoever.

" Flinch " she says, with this brisk tone as if she's suddenly the big cheese of us all. " I need twenty copies of the A25 document, stat ! "

"No, you don't, " I mutter in reply as I resume my current paperwork. " You're just trying to distract me so Copper will scold me for not getting this done. "

"Now why on earth would I do that ? "

Ugh...she's seriously donning the innocent, puppy-eyed look when we both know it isn't going to work. I don't do _cute _ . I'd rather see a piglet in a sandwich than in my arms and bright-eyed, because that's how life goes.

"Because you're a Noble, " I simply explain, but the true reason's all in my head of course. Everyone knows that members of the Noble family are manipulative, heartless primadonnas ; she's the manipulative, her brother Travis is the heartless and her sister Stella is the primadonna. As for the youngest, Kellie...I don't know. She hasn't had enough time to turn into a bitch yet.

" And what about _your _ family, Flinch ? " She asks, through gritted teeth and sounding quite insulted at what I just implied. " What have the Allen family ever achieved ? _You _? I don't see what Copper finds so important about you, any old sap can do paperwork you kn-woah ! "

They say that the bitchier they are, the harder they fall, and it seems Katja's fallen pretty heavily over a loose piece of filing that seemed to escape from the pile ; to be fair, her constant pacing-whilst-ranting habit means she only has herself to blame. As she struggles to get up ( and using my desk as some sort of support ) , she can't help but shoot me a really annoyed and hurt look, as if I got up from my seat and pushed her to the ground myself.

" You could have helped me up ! "

"You wouldn't have wanted _my _ help, " I retort, calmly and honestly but it seems even the truth is enough to send that girl into a right tither.

" Flinch Allen, it is a Sentinel's priority to always be there for fellow officers no matter what the problem. "

"Just like you weren't there when Robin nearly got himself killed by the Jungo last week. "

"_THAT WAS DIFFERENT _! He needs to learn how to look after himself. There's a difference between always being there and babying someone, you know. "

Feeling her gaze drift towards my paperwork, she can't help but let her curiosity take over as I can sense her about to ask the obvious question ; gazing at her from beneath my glasses, I can't help but feel a smirk form upon my face as I ponder over my sudden burst of ' power ' .

" Performance reports. "

"If you need help with adjectives to describe Robin's failure, feel free to ask, " she immediately retorts, casually sliding the papers along the desk in some silly attempt to locate and mock his report.

"I don't think that will be necessary, " I say, sounding rather dark ; I'm not one to purposely start conflicts but I've just about heard enough Robin abuse for one day, especially from _her _ . He's a formidable officer when he can keep his nerves in check, and the last thing he needs is constant insults and petty critique thrown his way ; whereas I don't mind being used as a verbal punching bag, because I'm used to it and it doesn't affect my performance.

"Alright, alright. Though at least _you _ know how to look after yourself, " Katja says, beginning to play with the stapler as she's now sitting on the edge of my desk ; pretending to use it like a gun in my direction, she can't help but look utterly insulted when I snatch the instrument from her before she can do any damage.

"If you want to stick a staple in someone's head, do it to your boyfriend. He'd be least likely to hold a grudge whilst he's recovering in hospital, " I explain, once again turning my attention to my paperwork. Seriously, it isn't going to complete itself, and trying to keep your leader's performance notes unbiased when your clan's full of hot-headed, gun monkeys who do nothing but call you...well, it sure is difficult enough without the prying blonde.

" Hey, that's _me _!"

"Sure is, " I simply reply, yet two seconds later I find myself paperless and in a frantic struggle to retrieve my work. " Give that back !"

"What lies did you write about me ?!"

"You should really put that down, " I warn, feeling a worried expression etch itself onto my face as I notice her hands poised in what looks like the ripping position. Yet I totally don't blame her if she interprets my sudden tension is over something other than wrecked paperwork.

" So you _have _ been writing lies about me ! "

Not even the likes of Kamakura could try and reason with her at this point, so I've got no chance ; though when I feel I'm still in one piece and conscious after ten seconds, I can't help but feel that I might have actually escaped this situation unscathed. Katja's still looking at the document in silence, but the shock on her face seems more pleasant than insulted. I'm certainly going to consider that a _good _ thing.

"An exceptional officer who's obviously passionate about her work and somewhat cute to boot, " she reads, quite deliberately and carefully as suspicions soon turn to awkward smiles.

"Think it's still lies, Katja ?"

It does seem a little suck-up but they honestly are Copper's words and not mine, though if I'm honest I probably would have written something similar myself ; despite her sudden temper and ability to act like a right bitch at times, she's generally a hard-working, sweet-natured officer, unlike _some _ other female Sentinel members I could mention. I swear the likes of Chloe and Miranda are eternally on their period or something. But anyway, enough about that.

"And there I was thinking you _hated _ me, Flinch. "

Usually, I'd feel a little awkward about a girl touching me but as Katja removes my cap and ruffles my hair, it's painfully obvious it's only because she's grateful that I didn't badmouth her.

I'm telling you, I bet that within the next ten minutes, she'll be pissed off at me again over something or other...


End file.
